dindyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fienna Anneif
Fienna Anneif is a Rogue in the Dindyverse. She is one of the protagonists in the Lightfall Campaign and a core member of The Third Party. She is currently called Captain Marrow, and the is the captain of The Heart of Ares. Biography Fienna was born in the small fishing village of Ca'tal-Hyuk. Her mother, Fee, died when she was very young, leaving her father, Yenna, to raise her. Later, he remarried to Aeseth Crowe. When she was about 10, Yenna lost his job as a seaweed farmer. For a while, the family lived in poverty, at some times, coming very close to starving. One night, after overhearing her stepmother describe a plan involving selling her to slavers, so that she and Yenna could survive, Fienna decided to "fuck that shit," and left. In time, she made her way to Absolom, and decided to try and find a job amongst the currently-recruiting King's Agents. Displaying admirable prowess in pickpocketing and lockpicking, Fienna worked as a field agent for several years, until the King decided he needed some undercover agents to help combat a recent surge of pirate activity. With her age acting as a form of camouflage (who would expect a 15-year-old girl to be a spy?), Fienna stowed away on board The Stormcutter, an infamous pirate ship with an even more infamous Captain. After being discovered hiding in the hold, she managed to bluff and lie her way into a job. It took many years, but she eventually worked her way up the ranks, becoming First Mate on the ship, serving as her Captain's right hand. (This is also when she developed her... lovely personality.) Eventually, Fienna was recalled, with one final order: to assassinate her Captain. What happened next, she still isn't fully sure of. When she returned to the King, she was fired without payment. In an angry rage, she got black-out drunk, before waking up on a random wagon full of strangers, heading towards Ironhelm. Personality loud angry gay Abilities Mr. Stabs Fienna purchased a magical blade from Jonathan's General Goods. The blade can split into three, dealing 3d6 damage. Notable things Fienna has done with Mr. Stabs include: * Putting Ilvenora through a Playdough Funhouse Factory * Castrating Graz'zt * Ruining Valinar's scarf Ares (Dalmor Emberfall) Fienna was able to sacrifice various things of value (memories, physical characteristics, her own name) to her Conduit, Ares. Taking the form of a medallion, Fienna would be engulfed in a fiery avatar that gave her new abilities. She could upgrade "Ares-Mode" by making larger sacrifices, culminating in when she exchanged her soul for a single powerful attack against Demagorgon. Later, she was resurrected (at the cost of Jiutou's weapon), which seemingly killed Ares. After a long hibernation period, Ares returned, revealing he'd been holding on for one final fight, before the medallion shattered and freed him forever. Relationships Friends Fienna cares for all of her friends very deeply. To her, they are family, and she'll do anything to protect them. House Demonsbane Fienna treats the rest of the Core Five about a step above family, whatever that fucking means. Jiutou Fienna is currently in a romantic relationship with Jiutou. That's all I can say w/o spoilers. Stats Trivia * Fienna's name is the stupidest thing to ever exist. Her first name is her parents' names put together, and her last name is her first name backwards. * Fienna was quite short as a child, most likely because there was very little to eat growing up. Once she joined the crew of the Stormcutter, she hit a growth spurt and grew like a weed. Now, she's about two and a half Noctems tall. * When first meeting the party, Fienna was quite drunk. Her BAC was high enough for her sweat to pass as alcohol. ** Since then, Fienna has gone cold turkey. * Other correct alignments for Fienna include Chaotic Bisexual and Chaotic Stupid. * Fienna once bought an entire train company, just because she felt like it.